


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

By:CHIO

林冕抬手看看手表，估摸了一下时间，走到后花园的玻璃墙边，抬起了头。  
肉眼可见里面是一条长长的楼梯，台阶中间的平台上有个巨大的机器，上面两台机器在不停运行。  
外面的那一台机器，不定期会将一个瓷娃娃丢到底层的箩筐里，然后摔得粉碎，新娃娃和旧娃娃的碎片撞击发出巨大的响声，瓷片四溅，场面触目惊心。  
另一个仪器上面，束缚者一个人，全身赤裸着。  
不得不说这个仪器是真的巨大无比，与赤裸了人相比，显得好似某种可怕的酷刑。  
仪器上的人双手双脚被分开，腿部呈现‘M’型大张，私密位置一览无遗，一片淫靡。  
手腕被固定在头顶的位置。膝盖窝稍后的位置被两个软垫托起捆紧，脚踝却被绳子向下拉扯连接着地面，整个人以一种略带别扭的姿势被悬挂在半空。  
身体的洁白与仪器的乌黑正好相反，身上的仪器是林冕专门找人研发的，这些仪器组合在一起足以让他看着他最爱的小宝贝被折磨的翻起白眼全身痉挛失禁。  
林冕隔着玻璃，看着祁染轩被道具玩弄的腰部不停迎合，有些无奈的笑了笑，拿出口袋里的遥控开关，又增加了一个强度。  
祁染轩有着严重的楼梯恐惧症，林冕利用这一点，把工具移到了楼梯间的小平台，把祁染轩束缚在上面。  
祁染轩的乳头被鳄鱼夹夹着，夹子尾巴挂着的跳蛋欢乐不知疲倦的震动着，脖子上的项圈有两个铃铛，随着身体的颤抖不停摇晃，铃铛中间的圆环系着一根手指粗细的麻绳，一直连接着性器根部；马眼插着硅胶串珠，串珠在他的尿道里面来回抽插；后穴的工具也不停努力工作一根较细的性器连接地上的炮机不停伸缩这，另一个短小的按摩器抵在他前列腺上不停打磨发电。  
祁染轩从快感的晕厥恐惧之间不停徘徊，无法发泄的身体只能干性高潮让他觉得身体已经快被彻底坏掉。嘴巴里的硅胶肉棒勤奋的做着深喉阵阵窒息让他大腿根部不停颤抖，脚心被迫向下被几根羽毛来回搔弄，怕痒的他小腿抽搐一直没有停过，腋窝的羽毛来回搔弄让他一抖就会牵扯到乳头的刺激，痛，痒加上无尽的快感让他想要射精，想要排泄，但是尿道里的串珠只会把他更快的变成渴望性爱的雌兽。  
林冕看着祁染轩全身开始无意识的抽搐着，打开玻璃门走了上去，同时关掉了机器开关。快感瞬间停止的刹那，祁染轩的意识回归了一点，紧接着是轻轻扭头，看到瓷娃娃被摔下楼梯的场景，害怕的开始抖动起来，但是一动，后穴里的道具便插得更深，按摩器狠狠的从他前列腺碾过，又是一整大腿根部的痉挛抽出。  
林冕走上去，解下祁染轩口中的物体，祁染轩只觉得下巴早就酸的麻木，喉咙取出物品没有了抽插的感觉竟一时间有些不适应。  
“饶……饶了哥吧……哥真……的不行了……”祁染轩低声说着，乳头被取下鳄鱼夹又是一抖，乳头红肿的有些凄惨。  
林冕听到祁染轩的话，抬头，  
“你，叫我哥，我想听，也爱听。”  
林冕伸手玩着两个红肿的乳头，揉捏一会儿便伸手用力一弹，他喜欢看到祁染轩被他弄得猛的一颤 ，即便是痛到颤抖他也喜欢。  
“不行……我才是……哥哥……你不可以欺负……哥哥……”祁染轩喘着气低声说着，林冕没生气，笑了笑  
“那，哥。看样子是你还没有被操够呢。”林冕把祁染轩抱起，走上楼去，把祁染轩放到床上自己一把脱掉上衣，压了下去。  
房间的灯并没有开，床边是一面巨大的落地窗，月光照进房间洒在林冕身上，身上肌肉的线条分明充满了强烈的侵略感，被林冕压在身下的祁染轩感觉自己恢复了一点的理智又再次燃烧，发情的荷尔蒙好似席卷了他全身，好似占满了他大脑里的所有神经所有思想。  
他自己爬起来，背对林冕跪着，伸手向后掰开自己的臀肉露出后穴，穴口微张，林冕能清晰的看到里面蠕动的肠肉。  
“操……操我……求你……”祁染轩感觉自己大脑和全身都要烧了起来，被机器玩弄了数个小时而现在后穴的空虚让他崩溃，软软的语调带着哭腔，神情仿佛一个找家长讨糖吃的小朋友，林冕不易察觉的笑了一下，但是早已熟知他种种表情的祁染轩早知道他肯定又在打什么坏主意，自己也开始扭起屁股，手指时不时插进后穴发出淫靡的水声。  
“哥，你好诱人”林冕隔着裤子蹭着祁染轩的穴口“叫我爸爸我就给你你想要的东西”  
“不行……这怎么可以……！”说着林冕一巴掌打到了祁染轩的屁股上。  
“你不想要？”林冕轻笑，性器不停顶弄着穴口，平常过美味的肠道早已欲求不满的蠕动着，祁染轩只觉得身体热的难以忍受。  
“想……我想……爸……爸……求您……操儿子吧……”祁染轩把头埋进被子，屁股往林冕的性器上送去。  
“哥真的好乖，那就给哥哥吃吧”林冕掏出性器，手扶着用顶端蹭着穴口，然后操了进去。  
“啊……——！”祁染軒一聲驚叫，身體竟然徹底軟了下去，林冕把他翻了過來，看到他不停捂著自己的性器。指尖有白色的液體移出。  
“不……不要看……要壞掉了……停不下來……射精停不下來……”林冕抓緊祁染軒的，開始衝擊祁染軒的前列腺，祁染軒尖叫起來，  
“不……我還在射……不能操了……真的要壞掉了……屁股要爛掉了……啊……好舒服……不行……”  
接近打樁機的速度讓祁染軒翻著白眼，身體猛彈起來，全身抽搐徹底昏了過去，性器還在不停吐出白色液體，直到後來混雜著尿液漏出……


End file.
